demon_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
Demon Realm Staff
Here's the staff team that you can expect to run into on the site. Every one strives to be as friendly and welcoming as possible, so never be afraid to hit any of them up if you have a question, or simply wish to talk with one of them. All of the administrators have the same jobs and abilities on the site, so if you have an issue, you can contact any of them to help you. Some staff members do have a heavier focus on certain aspects, such as Wiki maintenance, site coding, etc., but all are ready to assist with general site stuff: applications, dominion rolls, and so on. Administrators Onii Nickname: blurb | Pronouns: blurb Time Zone: '''CST (Central Standard Time) UTC -6:00 '''Western Zodiac: blurb | Eastern Zodiac: blurb Active Characters: Alois Henche, Kashiro Henche, Mercer Grant, Sullivan Renepault Personal NPC: Staff Duties: blurb Sekah Nickname: Seksy | Pronouns: She/Her/Hers Time Zone: '''EDT (Eastern Daylight Time) UTC -4:00 '''Western Zodiac: No | Eastern Zodiac: :| Active Characters: Beast, Crow Masayoshi, Gareth Maddox, Jamaal Walker, Karim Mahmoud Magdi, King Araujo, Lorne Rosu, Miyuki Ashcroft, Moses, Taiga Hisoka, Tisu Bagci, Yuri Balewa Personal NPC: Desire, Despair Staff Duties: Overarching Site Things, Applications, Welcoming Newbies & Answering Questions, Helping with Narrations & Plot Ideas Eden Nickname: blurb | Pronouns: blurb Time Zone: '''CST (Central Standard Time) UTC -6:00 '''Western Zodiac: Sagittarius | Eastern Zodiac: Tiger Active Characters: Akiyo, Azumi, Cravein Redbloom, Dyrnar, Eneshi, Higanbana, Jiyong Kwon, Kyline Brandt, Maverick Turner, Nadia, Shion Nagakura, Triela Andrade Personal NPC: Staff Duties: blurb Tomi Nickname: Tomi | Pronouns: She/Her/Zombie Time Zone: '''CST (Central Standard Time) UTC -6:00 '''Western Zodiac: Scorpio | Eastern Zodiac: Monkey Active Characters: Ayan LaRoche, C. Rayne Ferris, Hitokiri, Hitomi, Intianna, Jayden Foster, Lyran, Namid Nahele, Saracen, Tempest Estrellado, Vile Prism Personal NPC: Staff Duties: Greeter of Newcomers, roller of demons, admin stuffs, chat flow, channel maintenance, Fortune Teller du Jour Moderators Lady Kyo Nickname: Kyo | Pronouns: She/Her/Hers Time Zone: '''EST (Eastern Standard Time) UTC -5:00 '''Western Zodiac: Pisces | Eastern Zodiac: Snake Active Characters: Aedyn, Aerin Ashcroft, Akito, Beau, Callista, Elijah Ashcroft, Kazuya, Keiichi, Kyoko, Malachai, Mikhail Ashcroft, Paityn Ashcroft, Rebekah Ashcroft, Rydel Personal NPC: Staff Duties: Rolls, Apps, General Maintenance Larks Nickname: blurb | Pronouns: blurb Time Zone: '''PST (Pacific Standard Time) UTC -8:00 '''Western Zodiac: blurb | Eastern Zodiac: blurb Active Characters: Alehkar Garieptol, Alius Henche, Baby, Matteo Cash, Pharaoh Personal NPC: Radio Staff Duties: blurb Pooka Nickname: blurb | Pronouns: blurb Time Zone: '''EDT (Eastern Daylight Time) UTC -4:00 '''Western Zodiac: blurb | Eastern Zodiac: blurb Active Characters: Arthur King, Bal Rosu, Ethan Bloom, Ryland O'Neil, Tsai Ji Personal NPC: Staff Duties: blurb Retired Staff Edgemoor Nickname: Edge, The Great Monster Maker | Pronouns: Ambiguous Time Zone: '''PST (Pacific Standard Time) UTC -8:00 '''Western Zodiac: Scorpio | Eastern Zodiac: Dog Eli Nickname: ??? | Pronouns: ??? Time Zone: '''CST (Central Standard Time) UTC -6:00 '''Western Zodiac: ?? | Eastern Zodiac: ?? Ellie Nickname: ?? | Pronouns: ?? Time Zone: '''CST (Central Standard Time) UTC -6:00 '''Western Zodiac: ?? | Eastern Zodiac: ?? Kitriana Nickname: Kit | Pronouns: She/Her/Hers, also okay with They/Them/Theirs Time Zone: '''CST (Central Standard Time) UTC -6:00 '''Western Zodiac: Pisces/Aries | Eastern Zodiac: Tiger